Forever
by TheAnna
Summary: It's a whole new year in House of Anubis and somethings have changed, like the fact that Mick and Mara are over. Mara isn't over Mick just yet but when Jerome starts to comfort Mara, Mara finds hesrself having feelings for Jerome. Mostly:Mick/Mara/Jerome


Hey everyone(: I just came up with this idea awhile back. The story starts in a new school year and something's have changed. Well I hope you like it(:

Chapter 1

**Mara looked around the house. God, has she missed it, she loved her parents but sometimes they were a living nightmare. "Mick's here!" Amber yelled excitedly. Mara turned around quickly, right in the doorway was Mick who smiled when he saw Mara. "Hey babes." **

"**Mick, I have missed you." Mara said as she went to hug him. Yes, Mara and Mick had gone on dates in the summer but it had almost been a month since she had last saw him in person. **

"**I've missed you too." Mick said putting his arms around Mara and leaning down to kiss her. Mara loved Mick's kisses, they were perfect. **

"**Get a room." An unhappy male voice said coming down the stairs which Mara soon found out it was Jerome. "Nice to see you too, Jerome." Mick said but Jerome just ignored him and walked into the kitchen. **

"**Well, I have to unpack. See you later babes." Mick said picking up his bags and then kissed Mara's cheek before heading upstairs to his room. Mara watched him walk upstairs and thought to herself **_**This year is going to be perfect.**_

"**Hello, Earth to Mara." Her roommate Patricia said, snapping Mara out of her daydream. Mara was sitting on her bed. This year wouldn't be perfect, her and Mick were over. He had broken up with her in the beginning of summer and was the reason she spent most of the summer in her room crying.**

"**Did you even listen to anything I just said?" Patricia asked.**

"**Yes, of course I did." Mara lied.**

"**Then what did I just say a minute ago?" her roommate asked angrily. **

"**Okay, okay, I didn't. I'm sorry." Mara said.**

"**Whatever." Patricia said walking out the door. Mara got off her bed to shut the door and then got back in her bed and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears she knew where coming. **_**This year is going to be fun.**_** she thought to herself.**

**Jerome was having a bad day so far and wanted nothing more but just to go to bed but right now he was eating supper, looking around he saw all the familiar faces but one. The seat next to him-Mara's seat-was empty. **

"**Has anyone seen Mara?" Jerome asked.**

"**Yes and she is hotter than last year." Alfie said. Jerome kicked him hard under the table. "Ow!" Alfie yelled in pain. "Ow! Amber! I was just joking!" Alfie yelled after Amber kicked him. Amber and Alfie weren't together but after the prom thing, Amber didn't like it when Alfie said things like that about other girls.**

"**I think Mara is still in our room, she said she wasn't hungry." Patricia said.**

"**I made her a plate. I would take it to her but I'm afraid she won't let me in." Trudy said from inside the kitchen. **

"**I'll take it to her." Jerome said getting up.**

"**You would? Thank you, lovelie." Trudy said handed Mara's plate to Jerome.**

**When Jerome got to Mara's room the lights were off, Jerome was about to walk out when he heard that Mara was crying. **_**I hope she's not crying because of Mick. Mick is an idiot who doesn't deserve someone who is smart and beautiful like Mara. **_**Jerome thought to himself.**

"**Mara?" Jerome said in the dark.**

"**Jerome? What are you doing here? Turn the lights on." Mara said wiping tears from her face. Jerome turned the lights on. "I brought you something to eat." Jerome said putting her food on the table beside her bed. "Oh, thank you." Mara said starting to eat her food. Jerome starting walk toward the door but stopped and turned around. "Why were you crying?" Jerome asked even through he knew the answer. **_**Mick.**_

"_**Why does it matter to you?" Mara asked angrily. Jerome started walking towards the door. **_

"_**I'm sorry, please stay." Mara said.**_

"_**Why?" Jerome asked with a smirk.**_

"_**Jerome, please." Mara said.**_

"_**Okay fine but-" Jerome was cut off by Mara.**_

"_**Just don't say anything." Mara said and laid down in her bed and then she motioned for Jerome to lay beside her. At first Jerome hesitated but then decided to lay beside her. They didn't talk for awhile but once they did, they talk about everything, their summers, last year, almost everything but Mick. "It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor yelled.**_

"_**Do you think he will over come up with something else to say other than that?" Mara laughed.**_

"_**Trust me, he won't." Jerome said getting up.**_

"_**Well, I better head to bed. Goodnight Mara." Jerome said and walked towards the door.**_

"_**Goodnight Jerome." Mara said.**_

"_**Wait! Jerome?" Mara said causing Jerome to turn around.**_

"_**Yeah?" Jerome asked.**_

"_**Thank you." Mara said.**_

"_**Anytime." Jerome said and headed towards his room.**_

_**So did you like it? Is it good, bad, or okay? Is there anything I should know? Review(:**_


End file.
